


Emergency

by lazbobthing



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Kinkmeme prompt: Nick is mortally damaged during a random fight, and a panicked SS takes him to the Institute, falling at the director's knees, begging for them to help Nick. The Director agrees, and the Institute becomes blown away by this prototype Synth who's more human then any Gen 3, and become awed by his story of survival and all he's done over the years. Nick is kind of unnerved by all of this, and it comes down to Nick's body being too damaged to function anymore, and him being transferred into a new body, a Gen 3. Smut occurs with the SS, Nick being really overjoyed that he can make love to the SS<br/>(It's just absolute garbage, turn away now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The sudden request for teleportation from his father surprised Shaun, the director having been looking over reports from the various facilities within the Institute.

He made his way down to the main floor, watching as the room lit up that effervescent blue. The sight he was greeted with, when the beam faded away, rendered him mute with a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

His father, Lazarus, was holding onto another man... No, not a man. A synth, but not like any he'd ever seen. Dressed in a ragged trench coat, white shirt and trousers, with a faded, stained fedora, the synth looked the image of a Pre-War detective.

"God damnit, Laz! Told you," the synth nearly toppled over, glowering at Lazarus, "I told you no!"

"Nick, you lost one of your fucking legs, and took that blow from the deathclaw chest first! I'm not going to risk losing you!" Lazarus snapped back at the synth, a desperation in his voice that made Shaun's heart clench.

"Father?" Shaun stepped forward, gesturing to some of the onlookers to fetch Doctor Volkert and the team from robotics.

"Shaun!" Lazarus' eyes flicked to him, and a almost frenzied smile appeared. "Shaun, please," He helped the damaged Synth forward, eyes wide and worried. "This is, well," 

The synth straightened up as much as possible, and stared the Director straight in the eyes, a grim smile playing at its cracked and damaged lips.

"Nick Valentine, private eye." The synth spoke firmly, drawing quiet gasps from the onlookers. "And I know who you are. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice the similarities, hell, the nose alone," Valentine shot a smirk at Lazarus, who rolled his eyes, and coughed, a little bit of blood splattering over his lip, his eyelids fluttering.

The sight sent a chill down Shaun's spine, as did Valentine's visible alarm, the synth raising his right hand, reduced to skeletal metallic joints and fingers, to pat Lazarus' cheek.

"Hey. Hey! Don't you dare clock out on me, partner, where the hell is the damn MEDICS?" Valentine roared, features twisted into a snarl.

 

Lazarus swayed on his feet, and dropped like a stone, eyes sliding closed, Valentine falling with him. Chaos erupted, Shaun bolting forward to assist as the robotics team and Dr.Volkert arrived.

Lazarus suddenly grasped Shaun's arm, staring up at him with a delirious intensity.

"Nick's...mine, don't ruin him, just fix him, please, Shaun-" He rasped, before falling unconscious, his left arm falling away from his abdomen, revealing a frightening amount of blood. 

Shaun felt his heart drop into his stomach, and barked, "Move! Now!" He stood back as two gen threes lifted the damaged synth and unconscious man, heart pounding like gunfire, staring down at the blooded handprint upon his coat with morbid detachment.

\---  
Shaun sat silently by Lazarus' side, unsettled by the stillness of the man's body. He was pale, dreadfully so, he had lost a good amount of blood according to Doctor Volkert. 

His companion, the synth, had refused to be parted from Lazarus, and sat on the other side, even as a member of the Robotics division worked quietly upon him. Shaun studied the unusual synth with narrowed eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Valentine grunted after a long moment, eyeing him with a scowl.

"You are institute property, are you not?" Shaun asked evenly, despite the unfamiliar, off putting feeling of a synth talking back to him with such candour.

"I haven't been that for a long time, pal. Not since I woke up on a garbage heap." Valentine's cracked face twisted into an ugly smile. 

Any reply Shaun could have formulated died in his throat, as he noticed that Valentine was holding Lazarus' hand with his intact one. He opened his mouth to demand the Synth let go, only to have it click shut as Lazarus groaned, a long, exhausted sound. 

The way Valentine's eyes snapped to Lazarus' face, the relieved and yearning expression that crossed the synth's face, made something click in his mind, and he frowned slowly.

"Nick?" Lazarus rasped, as the synth leaned over him, squeezing his hand. 

"Right here, partner. And pretty ticked off with you. Why didn't you say you got hit?" Valentine griped, and Lazarus chuckled hoarsely, gazing up at him with a fond smile. 

"I had more important things on my mind, namely you, you mother hen." His father grinned, a charming, lopsided smile that softened his handsome features.

"Sir," the robotics team member glanced up at Shaun, a hopeless look on his face. "The synth's too badly damaged, there's no way to attach a new leg." 

Valentine and Lazarus went still, the human's face crumpling into a desolate expression. 

A million scenarios flew through the Director's head, and he exhaled slowly, turning to Valentine.

"There is another option." His eyes flicked to Lazarus, heart pounding at the hope that flooded his father's evergreen eyes. Eyes that matched Shaun's own.

"Theoretically, we could transfer Valentine's consciousness to a new body. A Gen three." Shaun said reluctantly, uncomfortable with the way Lazarus' eyes lit up.

"No thanks. There's no way in hell I'd ever let you bastards get control of me." Valentine met Shaun's gaze, defiant.

"Measures would be taken, to keep you your own entity, Valentine. This is a limited, one time only offer, that I am making for my father's sake." Shaun sighed, trying very hard to ignore the look on Lazarus' face, which was making his face grow hot.

Valentine went silent, turning to gaze at Lazarus, a silent exchange passing between them.

"If you break your word, Shaun," Lazarus spoke softly, meeting his eyes. "I will be very, very, very disappointed in you."

Shaun felt his stomach clench. Somehow, that was worse then being threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at Lazarus' PoV, then back to Shaun, who might have plans for Nick.

Lazarus watched, fidgeting in place as Nick was accompanied over to a gurney. Next to the gurney was a third generation synth, whose face he couldn't make out from where he stood.

"Father, you're only winding yourself up further at this point." Shaun murmured from his side, laying a hand upon his shoulder. Lazarus side eyed him, briefly occupying himself with the amusing fact that his son was taller then him.

"I know, I'm pretty good at it." Lazarus attempted to quip, smile weak and shaky, as his eyes were drawn back to Nick. 

Always Nick. 

God. Lazarus knew it was pathetically obvious, how stupid head over heels he was for the Synth. 

"You love him." Shaun spoke, startling Lazarus from his thoughts. The disapproving frown on his son's face made him bristle, eyes narrowing.

"I do." He answered simply, crossing his arms. 

"Why?" Shaun stared at him, brows furrowing. 

"He was the first person to look at me, and realise how much pain I was in. The first one who made it all real for me." Lazarus murmured, turning to gaze out the observation window again, watching as a technician hooked Nick up to a fancy looking machine.

Shaun was silent, and Lazarus could feel his gaze burning on the back of his head. He felt a pinch on his neck, and his vision faded out, knees crumpling beneath him.

Shaun caught Lazarus as he fell, after pocketing the syringe of sedative he'd had in his pocket. He gestured, and X6 came into the room, easily lifting his unconscious father. "Return him to his quarters. Keep him there, if he wakes." He ordered brusquely, and the Courser nodded, leaving with Lazarus. 

Shaun followed, only to turn off into the room where a sufficiently restrained Valentine waited.

"You are going to answer some questions for me, unit." Shaun greeted the synth blandly, earning a glare in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun gives a rather overdramatic shovel talk, Nick agrees, and Lazarus is displeased at being sedated.

“I got sharp ears, you prick, what the hell did you do to Lazarus?” Valentine demanded, expression one of enraged concern.

“He is fine. Now, tell me, unit. What are your intentions with my father?” Shaun asked, voice hard as steel.

Valentine stared at him, dumbfounded.

“…Are you seriously giving me the shovel talk?” Valentine asked incredulously.

Shaun felt his cheeks heat up, and ignored it, keeping his expression stern.

“I don’t have any intentions. Lazarus is a good, no, a great man. He deserves far better then me. ” Valentine admitted stiffly, a pained look of longing in his eyes.

“Would you give your life for his, in an instant?” Shaun demanded, staring hard down at the synth.

“Always.” Valentine replied immediately, glaring up at him. “World needs him more then it does me.”

Shaun mulled over the synth’s answer, staring down at Valentine with narrowed eyes. “Do you swear to protect him?” He asked, in a quieter voice, hands clasped behind his back.

“Until the day I die.” Valentine answered, gazing at him curiously. There was a long moment of silence, synth and man staring at each other.

“Your new body, is not a typical gen 3. It is a prototype, a variant that was to be for combat purposes. You will look human, but your skeleton will be made of titanium, and your muscles are a special bioengineered material.” Shaun began slowly. “You will be stronger, faster, and tougher. You will have genitalia, and you will need to eat. I suspect my father will help you in that regard.” Shaun leveled a hard look at the synth.

“If you break his heart, I will destroy everyone, and everything you ever cared about. I will lock your consciousness inside your skull and turn you into a killing machine. Are we clear?” Shaun crossed his arms, staring daggers down at Valentine.

“We’re clear.” Valentine replied cautiously, after a moment. Shaun nodded, pleased with his answer, and lifted the sheet off the empty synth body on the gurney next to him.

Valentine stared, eyes narrowed. After a moment, he exhaled, and glanced up at Shaun. “Well, I can’t say no to a face like that, can I?”

“Good. We’ll begin the procedure immediately.” Shaun stepped back, and gestured to one of the observation rooms. Members of the robotics team poured out of it immediately, already dressed in scrubs.

\------

Lazarus woke slowly, mind hazy and head aching. He laid still, throwing an arm over his eyes and letting out a groan.

He bolted up right, memories flooding into his skull. Shaun had...

Shaun had sedated him!

He scrambled to get to his feet, falling off the bed with a yelp and landing with a pained wheeze. The world spun, as he rested on hands and knees, trying his best not to vomit.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself, sir.” Came a calm voice. X6′s voice.

“I need, I need to find Nick-” Lazarus gasped, struggling to get to his feet, swaying dangerously. He found himself in the grip of the courser, as X6 caught him and pushed him back onto the bed.

“Let me go, X6!” The sole survivor snarled, fighting fruitlessly against X6′s grip.

“I cannot do that, sir. And I would not advise standing up again. You have been asleep for approximately twenty four hours.” The courser told him, in that unnerving monotone.

“Twenty four ho- Jesus fucking Christ, I swear, if he’s hurt Nick, I’ll eviscerate the damn Institute down to the bone!” Lazarus swore, a maniac, desperate rage in his eyes.

A knock at the door to Lazarus’ quarters made both Courser and human pause.

“It is alright, X6. You can let my father up.” Shaun’s voice soothed, and X6 immediately complied, letting go of Lazarus’ forearms, and backing away from the bed. Lazarus leapt to his feet, staggering and swaying, but recovered in remarkable time, tearing for the door to his quarters.

“Shaun!” He growled, pulling open the door, only to freeze at the sight before him. Shaun smiled at him, from behind a stranger.

A stranger wearing a fedora and a trenchcoat, with glowing yellow eyes, the only thing about his appearance that suggested inhuman origins. A man with chiseled, handsome features, and a heartachingly familiar smile.

“Nick?” He whispered, stunned and breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Gen 3 Nick as looking like Gabriel Macht, or Tim Dekay.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrismahannukakwanza. I got you porn.

“Hey, partner.” The man said quietly, with Nick’s voice, stepping closer, his vibrant yellow eyes focused upon Lazarus.  
“It’s really you?” Lazarus asked softly, one hand rising up, as if to touch Nick’s cheek, faltering at the last second. 

“It’s really me.” Nick confirmed, catching his hand, and squeezing it faintly, eyes caught between meeting his eyes, and staring at his lips. 

“Perhaps we should give them privacy, sir,” Lazarus heard X6 suggest to Shaun, who grumbled faintly in reply, but obliged them nonetheless.

Silence reigned as the door closed behind Shaun and X6, Nick and Lazarus staring at each other dazedly.

Nick took another step forward, expression intense and awed in a way that made Lazarus blush, throat going dry.

“Can,” Lazarus swallowed thickly, as Nick took another step, close enough to kiss. “Can I touch you?” He breathed, unable to look away from Nick’s magnetic gaze. 

The air was heavy with a tense energy, like room before a backdraft, as Nick gazed at him, a intense hunger in his yellow eyes. Lazarus opened his mouth, and then closed it, words dying on his tongue as he stared stupidly at Nick.

Later, they’ll debate about who moved first, Lazarus or Nick, but now, it was impossible to tell as they surged together, lips and tongues tangling desperately. Moans echoed from both throats, hands frantically roving and caressing, the two stumbling back until Lazarus’ back hit a wall.

“Oh, God, Nick-” Lazarus gasped, staring wildly up into those hypnotizing yellow orbs.

“I know, Laz, I know,” Nick grunted in reply, pressing his forehead against Lazarus’ own, unable to stop, his hands greedily moving over the human’s body, press him to the wall and shoving a knee between the shorter man's legs.

Lazarus ground down onto Nick's leg, biting down a hungry moan, as he felt Nick against his stomach, hard and throbbing. He smirked impishly, "Why, Detective, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Nick groaned playfully, head thumping against Laz' shoulder. "Darling, how long have you been holding that in?" He asked with a snort, grinning breathlessly at the smug human. 

"Oh, you know, from the moment you put your lips on mine," Lazarus replied in a mock-dismissive tone, leaning forward to kiss him again, and again, until both were panting.

"Are you going to take me right here, Nick?" Lazarus whispered, evergreen eyes dilated with desire. The synth shuddered hard against him, and reluctantly stepped back.

"Tell me you've got a bed in here," he growled, restraining himself visibly. Lazarus stepped forward, grabbing Nick's hand with a wicked grin, and tugging him into the next room, walking backwards towards the bed. Nick smirked back at him, pushing him down onto the mattress and capturing his lips again.

Deft fingers, both human and synth making quick work of their clothes, tossing them off to the side carelessly. Lazarus ran his hands over Nick's shoulders, and down his chest, greedily drinking him in.

Nick paused above him, staring down at Lazarus with a quiet, almost reverent awe that made the sole survivor flush pink, ducking his head.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, y'know that? Gorgeous." Nick murmured, stroking his hands down Lazarus' sides to grip his hips. There was a slight anxiety to his eyes, one that Lazarus couldn't truly put to name.

"C'mere," Lazarus murmured in reply, tugging him down for a kiss that's slower then their previous ones, gentle and languid. 

"It's been a long time since I've done anything like this, Laz." Nick admitted, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "You'll have to forgive an old man for being nervous."

"I'm almost as old as you, old man," Lazarus smirked up at him, with a playful nip at Nick's bottom lip, that made Nick shudder, kissing him again, and again, and again, until Lazarus was dazed, and his lips kiss swollen.

Nick trailed his fingers down Laz' abdomen, teasingly light over his aching cock, before gripping it lightly, enjoying the strangled sound that escaped the man's lips. 

"So, how do you want to do this, Partner?" Nick mouthed his way down Lazarus' jaw, leaving a impressive mark on his neck.

"I, nnhn I want y'inside me," Lazarus keened, his Bostonian accent more prominent in the grips of pleasure. Nick had to bite down a growl, eyes clenching shut and hips bucking involuntarily at the mere thought of being inside Lazarus.

Lazarus leaned over, and grabbed the lube he kept in the drawer beside his bed, offering it to Nick with a smirk.  
Nick kissed him breathless, taking the lubricant and slathering his fingers in it, before sliding his hand down and beginning to work them into the shorter man, stretching him open with the singular determination that he was famous for.

Each twist and push of Nick's fingers had Lazarus twitching and shaking with pleasure, breathy little groans leaving his tanned throat. Nick didn't tear his gaze away from the human's face, drinking his wanton expression.

"Enough already!" Lazarus demanded, yanking him down to devour his lips, making Nick growl and yank his fingers free, moving himself up and curling his hands under Lazarus' thighs.

"Last chance." Nick murmured into his lips, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you, Nick Valentine," Lazarus hissed up at him, "But I swear, if you don't fuck me, I'm gonna cut you!"

Nick huffed out a laugh against his lips, and slowly pushed into him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.

Lazarus' eyes rolled into the back of his head, a long, keening moan escaping him as he struggled to adjust to Nick, who was trembling above him, visibly restraining himself. 

"God," Nick breathed, voice strained in his throat, as he shifted his hips, shuddering as Lazarus' muscles spasmed around his member. 

"Nick-" Lazarus gasped, chest heaving as he took a gulp of air, overwhelmed by how full he felt, full of Nick-

Lazarus' voice, the way he trembled, stuffed full of Nick, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Nick let out a muffled curse, and bucked his hips, control shattered like a wave upon the sand, muscles in his back flexing as he drove wildly into the human underneath him.

Golden eyes took in the way Lazarus arched, and moaned, his tan callused hands fisting and clutching at the sheets, his body jerking up with every thrust Nick gave.

"Oh, fuck, oh god," Lazarus chanted mindlessly, swept under into the maelstrom of pleasure, air punched out of him in wanton gasps with each slam of Nick's cock.

"Nick-" He whined, stars exploding behind his eyes as the synth's cock pressed against that magic bundle of nerves deep inside.

"Laz-" Nick groaned, leaning down, rolling his hips at an almost maniac pace, bracing his forehead against Lazarus' own. "How in the heck do you feel so damn good-!" He ground in deep, relishing the needy whine it gained him.

"Nicknicknicknick-" Lazarus babbled nonstop, mindless with desire as Nick hammered his hips against Lazarus' own, one hand sliding down the human's abdomen, tracing a finger down Lazarus' aching cock. 

The gesture made the human let out a strangled sound, his head falling back as his spine arched off the bed, cock throbbing against his navel. 

"Are you going to come for me, partner?" Nick mused, breathless and greedy, eyes locked on Lazarus' face, slowing his movements to deep and hard bucks of his hips, stimulating Lazarus' prostate with every thrust.

Lazarus, by this point, was well beyond words, begging in wordless moans, hands scrambling at Nick's shoulders for purchase. 

Nick leaned down, slamming himself in to the hilt, and brushed a feather light kiss onto his human's lips. "Come." He told him softly.

Lazarus' eyes rolled into the back of his head, and a strangled sob like sound left his lips, hips bucking against Nick's abdomen as he climaxed over both their navels. Lazarus' muscles contracted and spasmed, fluttering oh so sweet around the Synth's cock, it was too good, too perfect, and his vision whited out as he came.

Nick collapsed on top of Lazarus, both men gasping for air like they'd run a marathon. 

"I love you." Lazarus whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

"I love you." Nick murmured against his lips, staring into his eyes with a stupidly happy smirk.

 

\-----

Shaun twitched in his seat, his hands holding onto the arms of his chair in a white knuckled grip.

"....Your father is very loud." X6-88 noted blandly, only a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Not another word." Seethed Shaun, desperate for mind bleach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. it's finally done.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> BOB IS A FREE ELF -tears off into the distance- I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
